Smooth Criminal
by magiclesbian
Summary: AU. Brittany and Santana know nothing about each other, but they both wish to change that. Brittany is intrigued by Santana's power. Santana is intrigued by Brittany's ambition.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read! I saw hheathermorris .tumblr .com /post/16626239987 & this idea just came to me. Should I continue with the story?**

* * *

><p>Brittany is intrigued by the woman in black. Perhaps it was her comely looks and the power she clearly possessed. All Brittany knew was that she was not going to let her get away. ''Hey!'', She called out almost too energetically. The woman in black is taken aback. She knew just how powerful she looked, because she <em>was<em> powerful. The woman in the black hat was Santana Lopez. Mob_ queen_. The most rich and powerful woman in all of Ohio. She could have somebody shot at the snap of her fingers. She clearly was not looking for any company; however, the blonde caught her attention. Santana raised her eyebrow in confusion and a desire to know more about this girl.

Brittany, assuming she went too far, rushed to the restroom is a panic. She wasn't exactly sure why she was in a panic; however, she knew definitely longed to learn more about the woman in black. Santana waited a second before following the blonde into the restroom. Santana was not sure what she would say but the desire to say something was _too _strong to discard. Santana knew the names of almost every person in Ohio, living or dead. It puzzled Santana that this blonde just came out of nowhere. The blonde made Santana curious, and nobody ever made Santana Lopez curious.

* * *

><p>To be honest, I barely proofread this or anything of that sort. But I'd love to hear your opinion! Tell me you think. I am not big on writing so I'd appreciate your advice! xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback. Continuing things from the restroom.

* * *

><p>''Hello'', Santana said as she approached the taller woman.<p>

''Uh, Hi.'' Replied Brittany.

''What's your name?'' Santana asked, eager to find out. Who the hell was this blonde whom she had never even heard of? Why was she so drawn to her? These were all questions Santana hoped to answer before the night was through.

''Brittany...Brittany Pierce.'' The blonde responded slowly, as if she had to recollect basic details about her such as her name.

''Brittany..I like that name. I'm sure you know mine.'' Santana replied with a sly smile. She knew Brittany had no idea who she was, but she wanted an excuse to keep the conversation going.

''I've heard some brief talk about you, nothing bad, Mrs. Lopez.'' Brittany replied returning the smirk. Not only did Santana's effortless beauty catch Brittany's attention, but so did her ring.

''Well you seem to have heard enough to know that I'm married. So why bother to catch my attention?'' Santana interrogated Brittany in a seductive tone. She moved in closer, making the sexual tension even stronger.

''I don't know..I..I'', Brittany struggled to make sense with words. She could not take her eyes off of Santana's lips. They looked _so_ juicy and Brittany was eager to get a taste.

Almost immediately Brittany dove in for a kiss. The blonde moistened her lips before brushing them against Santana's softly. She wrapped her hands around Santana's checks, bringing her in closer. Santana wasted no time. She placed her hands on Brittany's hips and then slowly moved up to her face. She lifted Brittany onto the counter and embedded her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Brittany explored Santana's mouth gently with her tongue. Just as Brittany was about to deepen the kiss, Santana pulled away.

''No.'' Santana insisted. She couldn't believe she just kissed a fucking _stranger_ in the restroom of a club. _Anyone_ could have walked in, but the only reason she stopped was because..well..she wasn't sure.

''Sorry, uh, I don't want to get you in trouble.'' Brittany said as she basically ran to the door to leave.

''Wait!'' Santana called out but it was too late. Brittany Pierce was already gone. Santana sat down, determined to met the taller woman again.

* * *

><p>''Q, have you ever heard of Brittany Pierce?'' Santana asked Quinn, her closest friend.<p>

'_'Brittany Pierce?_ She's a phenomenal dancer, she's on tour right now. Why, haven't you heard of her before?'' Quinn replied as she lit the cigarette.

''No..No I haven't.'' Santana said as she drifted deep into her thoughts.

''Why? Do you have a crush on her?'' Quinn slightly joked. Quinn knew Santana was a lesbian. She was the only person that knew that Santana did not really love Noah Puckerman. Unlike the others in Santana's circle, Quinn knew Santana from childhood and she knew how good Santana was at acting. It didn't surprise her that she married Noah Puckerman, most successful man in all of Ohio. Santana strived for power and success more than anything else.

''_Maybe_.'' Santana replied with a grin, obviously hinting that maybe meant yes.

''Good luck S, and try not to show your_ Lebanese_ side too desperately. Okay?'' Santana nodded her head.

''Thanks again, Q. See you tomorrow?''

''See you tomorrow.''

* * *

><p>It was 7 o'clock in the morning when Santana's phone went off. Who the fuck<em> dared<em> to call her in such an early hour.

''What do you want?'' Santana rudely asked, half alseep.

''To see you again.'' Brittany replied as she chuckled.

''Why the fuck are you calling me this early? And how-'' Brittany interrupted Santana before she could be questioned any further.

''I'll tell you if you visit me at Lima Bean, be there by 8.'' Brittany said and hung up.

Santana was not the type to succumb to _anybody_; however, Brittany was different. Santana didn't feel like she had to fight. After all, Brittany wasn't in the mob. She was a dancer, maybe that made all the difference. All Santana knew was that she was_ not_ going to miss out on an opportunity to met Brittany again.

''Babe, who was that?'' Puck asked curiously as he rubbed his eyes.

''Quinn. She wants to hang out today. I'll see you later, okay?'' Santana assured him. Noah didn't care much for Santana, she look at her more as property than a lover. Noah barely knew Santana, so he couldn't tell that Santana was drunk whenever they had sex. He never noticed that her kisses were empty, emotionless almost. Santana was basically a toy doll to Noah. Yet, sometimes he feared that one day she'd overpower_ him_.

''Okay.'' Noah replied as he watched her perfect figure leave the room. Little did he know that Santana was lying and she was going to meet up with his biggest enemy's daughter, Brittany Pierce.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. As I said up there, thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. xx<p> 


End file.
